Capacitive fingerprint detection apparatuses may be applied in various terminal devices, and at presently are gradually being applied in capacitive touch screen mobile terminals. A conventional capacitive fingerprint detection apparatus comprises a capacitive fingerprint sensor and a control chip. An electrode diagram of the capacitive fingerprint sensor is as illustrated in FIG. 1, which comprises an annular emitter electrode b and a plurality of induction electrodes a. A distribution diagram of the induction electrodes a is as illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein the induction electrodes a are arranged in Cm rows and Rn columns, with the total number being m×n. The control chip needs to have a plurality of signal channels which are respectively connected to the induction electrodes a and the annular emitter electrode b, thereby implementing fingerprint scanning.
A touch control screen module of the capacitive touch control screen mobile terminal is formed by a capacitive touch control chip and capacitive touch control screen electrodes. An electrode diagram of the capacitive touch control screen is as illustrated in FIG. 3, wherein X and Y may be respectively induction electrodes and driving electrodes which are interchangeable. The capacitive touch control chip needs i+j signal channels which are respectively connected to the electrodes X and Y to implement touch control detection.
Through careful comparison and deep study, the inventors of the present invention have identified that the capacitive fingerprint scanning technology is similar to the capacitive touch screen detection technology in terms of the detection scanning method. The design and manufacture techniques of the capacitive touch control chip are relatively mature, and thus the manufacture and application costs are low. The control chip of the capacitive fingerprint detection apparatus is a dedicatedly designed control chip, and the design and manufacture techniques thereof are not mature. Therefore, the manufacture and application costs of such control chip are high.